A TMI Adventure: Snowed In
by Delia Herondale Valdez
Summary: A fanfic were Jace, Clary, Simon, and Izzy are very bored because they got snowed into the Institute. :) Mostly Clace with mild Sizzy. Rated T because I just rate everything T. XD


**This is just a TMI adventure based on a experience me and my friend had.**

**ENJOY!**

**CLARY's POV:**

"I am bored." announced Jace. Jace, Clary, Izzy, and Simon where all in Izzy's bedroom, feeling very bored. It was snowing too hard to walk around New York, or even leave the Institute at all.

So here they were, Simon sitting on the arm chair in the corner, Izzy perched on her dresser perfecting her makeup, Clary and Jace sitting on the bed, Jace holding Clary in his arms.

"Thanks for stating the obvious." Simon said, rolling his eyes.

Suddenly, Izzy dropped the mascara brush she was holding. "By the Angel! Today's Friday the thirteenth!"

She hopped off the dresser and snuggled up against Simon. "Um, I appreciate it, but why does it matter?" Simon said.

"Izzy has always been afraid of Friday the thirteenth." Jace said lazily. "Maybe we should do Bloody Mary or something in honor of scaring her."

"No." said Clary, feeling a shiver travel through her spine. "I'm never doing that ever again."

"You've done it before?" asked Izzy with wide eyes.

"Well, technically, I'M the one who did it." said Simon. "I barely had said the first word when Clary ran out of the room screaming.

Jace laughed. "What?" Clary asked defensively. "We were only seven."

"I'll do it with Jace." Simon said, getting up and walking toward the mirror on the back of Izzy's door. Jace got up and joined him, but only after saying, "That sounds wrong."

Jace turned out the light. Izzy whimpered.

"Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary."

"SEE." Jace said. He flicked on the lights. He started walking back to Clary. He said, "What should we-" Jace was cut off by the sound of Izzy and Clary screaming as the lights flickered out. FOR GOOD.

Jace swore. Clary sprinted to the corner of the room where she wouldn't be reflected in the mirror, Izzy right on her tail. Then Simon and Jace reluctantly followed.

Jace held Clary in his harms, so close that he could hear his breathing, feel the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest.

"Crap." Izzy whispered. "I have to pee."

"Then go pee." Simon whispered back.

"I can't. I'm redoing my own bathroom, and the other one is in the hallway."

"So?"

"By the angel, Simon, that would mean I would have to open the door. That means TOUCHING the mirror."

"I could open the door for you." suggested Jace.

"There could be ducks out there."

"Never mind." He said quickly.

Clary giggled. "You're really that afraid of ducks? I thought you were joking when you told me!"

Izzy giggled, too. "When we were little, we were watching T.V and a commercial came on with a cartoon duck in it. Jace left the room, and then went in his own room and didn't come out for the rest of the day."

"I'll prove you wrong." Jace said, and walked out of the room.

There were a few seconds of silence, and then he burst back in, and took Clary in his arms.

"Sebastian was out there." He whispered. "Smiling at me like he was my best friend."

It was silent again, and then Clary sprinted to the door and opened it with her eyes closed.

Outside was Jace lying on the floor, blood staining his shirt around his heart, a knife stuck through it. He was clearly dead. Clary screamed at the top of her lungs, before swinging the door open and collapsing to the ground, sobbing.

She felt familiar muscular and warm arms wrap around her. "Shh. It's okay."

"You were out there." She sobbed. "Like the night at Lake Lynn where you died." He hugged her closer and she leaned into his chest.

Then, before anyone could say anything, Izzy slipped out of the room. Clary heard a gasp, then a cry as Isabelle reentered the room.

She just said, "Max." before curling into a ball on the floor. It was as if she had been shattered like glass. Always composed Isabelle.

Simon went over and whispered something in her ear. She nodded, and Simon walked out of the room casually. Then he walked out again, with a frown on his face.

"My mom. When I told her I was a vampire, when she called me a monster."

All of them looked at each other before filing out of the room and into the hallway. First, was Clary.

The image formed Jace, except he was alive and well. "I'll be just your brother from now on. That's what you wanted, right?"

"No, it's not." Clary said to it.

It hesitated for half a second before it formed Sebastian, strangling a half dead Jace. Izzy stepped forward and kicked Sebastian in the balls.

Next was Simon. The image hesitated longer before taking the shape of a limp, pale, waifish girl with a head of wispy blonde hair. Simon grabbed her without hesitation and bit her neck.

The image hesitated for at least ten seconds before taking the form of Valentine. "You and I, are exactly alike." It said to Jace, and he kicked him in the face.

The image faltered, and then was gone.

Clary ran into Jace's arms and buried her head in the crook of his neck. He smiled down at her. "Levitomact demons." he said. "Minor versions of a fear demon. They take the form of your worst memories, and then don't go away until you confront them." He smiled wider at her. "One of your worst memories is me telling you that I'll be just your brother?"

"Of course." said Clary. "I love you."

"Anyway, the question is, how did it get into the Institute?"

"I can answer that." Two figures emerged out of the shadows, Magnus and Alec, still in their coats. Magnus said, "Ever since we summoned that demon in my apartment, little demons like that have been pestering me."

"That was very annoying, and depressing." Jace said, pulling Clary closer. "What are you even talking about, summoning the demon in your apartment?"

"You missed all the fun when you were depressed." Simon said. "And, frankly, that was depressing. I could use a mood lightener."

"TRUTH OR DARE!" exclaimed Izzy. "But first, I still have to pee."

_TO BE CONTINUED IN SNOWED IN:2_

**THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~MS. DELIA VALDEZ :)**


End file.
